


Meus

by TheScarletGarden



Series: Drabbles & Short Stories [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Jonerys, Romance, fuck D&D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/pseuds/TheScarletGarden
Summary: A very short drabble based on the prompts "Kiss #26: Jealous kiss" and "Kiss #53: Against a wall kiss" from anon.





	Meus

**Author's Note:**

> Meus: Latin for "mine".
> 
> Betaed by LustOnMyFingers. ❤️

Her plump lips pressed urgently against his own, bruising them, claiming him. A growl-like moan erupting from them, hands tightening in fists around the leather straps on his chest.

Her tongue sought entrance in his mouth, hot and wet and demanding, making his knees go weak.

She was kissing him like she was charging into battle, the force of her grasp so strong that his back hit the stone wall of the corridor. She manhandled him well, for a woman so slender, the possessiveness in her gestures making his cock stir and his heart soar, her name a gasp drowned in their sudden kiss.

She had seemed cool and composed not a moment before, the distant chatter of the lords a reminder that they weren't alone. Her chin held high and her face the collected mask of the Dragon Queen, until they had turned a corner into an empty hallway and he had found himself pushed against the wall, her mouth on his. With her hands against his chest, his had immediately gone to dip into her mane of intricate braids, tugging at the strands to pull her even closer.

She bit on his lip when she broke the kiss, forceful enough that he felt the sting.

"Dany..." he breathed out, his lips unconsciously seeking hers again, eyes slowly fluttering open.

She leaned up to place her mouth close to his ear, whispering, "I don't care how many pretty Northern ladies throw themselves at you. Don't forget it," she nipped his lobe, "You're _mine_."

"Yours," he nodded, entranced. "And you're mine."

"_Ēva se mōris hen ñuha tubissa, ñuha jorrāelagon_," she purred, giving him a softer kiss.

Voices approached from behind the corner, breaking the spell, and she stepped back, a smirk on her swollen lips. "Although I can't fault Wylla Manderly for ogling at you all night," she husked, laughing quietly as she stepped away, leaving him hard and wanting, cheeks still flushed hot and heart thumping loudly against his ribcage.

**Author's Note:**

> Ēva se mōris hen ñuha tubissa, ñuha jorrāelagon: Until the end of my days, my love.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked this short drabble, please leave a comment! Your love and support are what helps me transform my spite for D&D into creativity fuel.
> 
> Now and always, fuck canon.


End file.
